


Nice to Meet You

by itsobsessive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Good, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsobsessive/pseuds/itsobsessive
Summary: Dan is a writer and Phil is a beautiful stranger.





	Nice to Meet You

Dan was a morning person. He fell in love with the idea of mornings, everything about them. He wanted to watch every sunrise possible. He loved waking up in a warm room with the rising sun poking through the windows. He even loved coffee, just because he liked the aesthetic of sweater paws and caramel lattes at 6 AM.

There was a small coffee shop in his town. He didn't go there often, but every single time he did he was reminded why he loved mornings. He sat in the back of the shop, always, on a small couch with a navy blue blanket draped over the back. He sipped on a white chocolate latte, and he wrote.

He typed out everything. How beautiful mornings were, what he loved about the human race, the feeling of the strawberry chapstick that was on his lips.

Dan tugged his sleeves over his hands, and folded his body into a smaller shape on the end of the couch. He read over what he had written, and he sighed.

 _mornings are special to me. i think part of it may be the fact that i just want to feel different in the world, but there's something about knowing that i'm the only one awake. maybe i'm the only one awake out of my immediate family. maybe i'm the only one awake in my apartment building. but there's some kind of beautiful intoxication i get when i think about how i'm the only one watching the sunrise. even if i'm really not_.

It wasn't his best work. He'd been in some sort of a rut for the past few weeks. It's not like he didn't have anything to write about, he had _plenty_ to write about, it's just that every time he tried to write anything it all ended up sounding the same.

Nonetheless, he hadn't posted on his blog for a week, and just typing on his computer wasn't going to pay his bills. He clicked "POST TO SINCERELYDANIEL," even if he didn't really want to.

-

The first time Dan saw Phil, Dan was coming home from the movie theater. It was nearly midnight, and he was tired, dazed, and kind of dizzy, but he didn't know why. The cab he was in halted to a stop, and he quickly opened the door. His building was right in front of him, but something else caught his attention; a tall man with black hair and a loose grey sweater adorning his body.

He was standing up against a brick wall, seemingly staring off into space. There's not a clue in the world as to why Dan did this, or what took away his sense of judgement, but he walked right up to the beautiful stranger.

Dan looked at the man, and was taken aback. His eyes were beautiful. Something about his eyes struck him in too much of a way to respond. It was sickeningly cliche, but he couldn't form words for a good 5 seconds.

"Hello," the man said. His voice was soft, yet bright. Dan took a quick breath and stammered out a 'hi.'

"May I help you?" The man asked. His tone wasn't rude, just inquisitive. He unfolded his previously crossed arms.

"Um," Dan choked. "I just...wanted to say hi."

 _I wanted to say hi?_ Dan thought to himself.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"My name's Phil," the man said.

"I'm Dan."

Phil smiled. "I like that name."

Dan was instantly comforted by the man's charming awkwardness, as he realized now that this was just a man. A beautiful man, yes, but just a man.

"Can I ask why you let me invade your personal space even though I'm a random stranger you've never seen before?" Dan asked.

_Can I ask why you let me invade your personal space. That's all you had to say, idiot._

Phil chuckled. "I thought you were pretty."

Dan blushed, and instantly brought his hands up to cover it.

He let out a quiet, very weak, "Oh."

"Oh my god, you're blushing. You're actually, properly blushing."

Dan was shocked. This man just showed up outside his house, called Dan pretty, and  _now_  he feels so entitled to giggle about Dan's blush?

"Well, good sir, what were you expecting? You can't just call a random stranger pretty and then act like you've never seen a boy blush before," Dan flirted.

" _You_ can't just walk up to a stranger and say 'hi' and then not expect to be flirted with."

"You're flirting with me?"

"Well I'm not flirting with that pigeon," he pointed.

Dan laughed. He brought his hand over his mouth in doing so.

Phil waited a moment to speak. "God, your laugh is beautiful."

Dan stared at him, a faint smile still dusting his cheeks.

"Do you wanna come upstairs? My apartment is on the fifth floor," he said, throwing away all caution.

Phil cocked his head.

"You're inviting a random stranger you just met into your home at night?"

"I know your name. We're not strangers."

-

"So, Dan, what do you do for a living?" Phil asked, as they walked into Dan's apartment.

"Here, gimme your coat. And, uh-I'm a writer. Kind of," Dan responded.

"Kind of?"

"Well, I have a blog that gives me money, so I'm just self published. But, yeah. I write."

"Well, I'd love to read some of your work sometime."

Dan blushed again.

"I'd like that."

-

Dan always felt as though reality was altered after 4 AM. It was even _more_  altered if it was 4 AM and you were laying in your own bed with a stranger you had met just a few days before.

Phil was asking him the most random questions, for no particular reason. He just said he wanted to get to know Dan.

"Okay, okay. What's the best way to frighten someone before a fight?" Phil asked.

"Smiling," Dan replied.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good are you at singing?"

"3."

"Favorite cartoon character?"

"Christopher Robin."

"Happiest you've ever been?"

"Right now."

It was out before Dan could stop it, really. He was being asked a question every second, he just started to say the first thing that came to mind. There was a pause of silence before Phil's next question.

"Quickest way to fall in love?"

Silence.

"Dan?"

Phil turned and looked at the smaller boy. His eyes were closed, and his mouth had fallen open slightly. He was asleep. Phil smiled.

He was amazed as to how he had grown so attached to a person he met 2 days ago.

-

Dan was writing again.

Yes, he had written things the past 3 weeks, but none of them were _his writing_. It was all just... _writing_.

He stared proudly at the screen, looking at the newest post on his blog.

_nice to meet you_

_when i saw him, the world was white. everything fuzzy, blurred through rose tinted eyes, i saw him through a foggy glass with wine in it. glasses half full and minds half happy, i learned to love nighttime again. everything i've ever considered to be beautiful is a tiny grain of sand against the most gorgeous beach you've ever seen. beautiful, beautiful stranger, it is so nice to meet you._


End file.
